His 40th
by sissysage3000
Summary: JD's 40th birthday is this weekend. Established JD/Cox relationship. Pure fluff. First fanfic ever! Don't own Scrubs but my muse suggested that I play with them!


Okay here's my system:

His 40th

AU: Cox only has Jack and JD doesn't have Sam. But Carla and Turk have two kids. Established JD/Cox relationship.  
Sorry if its OOC but I got the inspiration and had to write!  
2,000 words

JD was having a rough week. He had had two patients crash and one die in one day. There was a multi car pile up the next day and……….Saturday was his 40th birthday. Luckily, he and Perry had Saturday off. At least he though Perry did, because after all, he hadn't seen very much of him in the last 3 days and when he did they didn't talk much, they were too tired. They were working on different nights and days so often that week he wondered if someone had planned it...

Saturday started out like any other, roll over, kiss Perry, take a shower, ect. So he was surprised when he puckered up for his kiss and found an empty bed!

_What the hell?? It's my birthday where is he??_ In the 4 years that they had been together Perry had never not been there on his birthday. JD was consoled only slightly when he found a note on the middle of the mirror in the bathroom.

_Sorry I'm not there... I've gone over to Jordan's to try to get Jack for your birthday but since it is her week, it's going to be hell. I also need to stop by the store while I'm out so I'll try to be back before too long. Call Carla if you get bored. Gandhi and Barbie are working today. _

_Love ya, kid_.

That was a funny thought. Perry going over to fight the dragon and claim his prize so early in the morning... Well not early early, at least not for JD, it was around 10 in the morning, but he was used to being at work by 6. But after all Perry did give him amazing sex all night as an early present, very good, very tiring sex...

JD though well it could have been worse... he could have _not_ acknowledged my birthday before Jordan killed him, so not a total loss...

With that, he was in lala-land dreaming of Perry riding a horse and wearing shiny armor, rescuing him from the ferocious Jordan and her consort, Dr. Kelso... That idea kept him busy all through his shower. He shook his head laughing the daydream away.

After waiting for Perry for about an hour and a half and not being able to reach him on his cell, he called Carla…..

"Happy Birthday, Bambi!"

"Thanks Carla. Hey do you think I could come over and play with Izzy and Chris until Perry gets back from fighting a dragon?"

"Dragon...? Oh you mean he's trying to get Jack... Well sure you can come over and play with the kids. But don't take the way by the park; I heard it had a bad accident on it. Take the other way."

"I haven't heard anything about an accident... They haven't paged me or shown it on TV... are you sure?"

"Yea just don't take that way. You might get roped in to work on your birthday... Perry would kill you!"

JD thought Carla might be up to something with the way she hastily came up with that mysterious "accident" but he didn't particularly feel like pressing the issue. It may be his birthday but he wasn't really happy about being 40.

"Ok whatever. I'll head over after I put my clothes in the dryer."

"Ok see you soon Bambi... and hey don't worry about turning 40, it's not that big of a deal really."

"Ok thanks" But he wasn't convinced. When JD was in college he had wanted the Chief of Residency job or the Dean of Medicine position by the time he was 40. And a wife and three kids and a live dog and a house... Most of his friends had that or close to it and he envied them for it but tried not to let it show.

Well those things didn't really bother him that bad... I mean sure Perry was the Chief Resident and dear old Satan Himself hadn't died yet so there wasn't really a place for him to move up to after he became second in command after Perry, but still...

He also had a wonderful boyfriend who was narcissistic and didn't talk much about his feelings or show them often, but he knew Perry loved him. His mother and brother had disowned him when he told them he was in love with Perry. It had hurt and he had had some doubts about them after that, but Perry was there for him when they weren't and had never abandoned him like they had.

He was living with him in his flat and Perry let him keep Steven, so long as he didn't go in the bathroom or the bedroom. Jack called him "my other daddy" but it just wasn't the same as having all of that be really his. Him earning it by himself. Granted Perry didn't give him handouts at work because he was Perry's boy toy, (unless it was in a supply closet) but he felt that it was all too easy.

He shook those lingering college dreams from his head after putting their laundry in the dryer and put on his shoes. He hadn't ridden Sasha in a while so he decided to take her over to Turk and Carla's new house. They bought it after they found out that Carla was pregers again so that the two kids could have a real yard to play in. They were even thinking about getting a dog. A real live one, not just Rowdy. They still hadn't decided by the time Chris Turk Jr. had been born six months ago.

It took JD an extra 15 minutes to get to Carla's house since he was avoiding the park for some apparent reason.

He opened the door with a "Hi Honey, I'm home!" and was greeted by a barely running Izzy.

"Hi, uncle JD!!" JD couldn't help but giggle at Izzy, she was so cute talking in a sweet little Carla voice.

"Hi there, Mocha Cub!!" JD said, still giggling. "What ya thinking about so hard there?"

"Momma told me to tell you something and I forgot... " She screwed up her face in very deep and frustrating thought. "Oh yea, Mamma said it was your birfday??"

"That's right, my little cub!! And thank you!"

Izzy was so proud that she remembered that she went teetering off to play in the living room.

"Hey JD!!" Carla yelled from the back room down the hall, apparently changing Chris.

"Yes M'Lady?"

"What time is it??"

"About 2:30."

JD heard a long string of Spanish profanities coming from the muffled woman.

"What's wrong, Carla?"

"... be quiet for a second, Turk..." She whispered into a phone, then shouted, "uhhh nothing JD... Stubbed my toe... can you put Izzy in that outfit on the couch for me?"

"Uhh sure, ok. Izzy! Lets put this contraption on you..." He mumbled to himself, "Overalls? What the crap Carla..." A little louder he shouted, "Why does it look like we are taking Izzy to a rodeo?"

"Those are her play clothes... Just out them on her please?"

"Ok whatever but don't blame me if she snags a cow with a rope... The only thing missing is a little cowgirl hat!"

JD was trying not to be in a bad mood. Apparently Jordan did eat Perry because he still hadn't heard from him. Carla was obviously hiding something and Turk and Elliot both had to work. It was not turning out to be the best birthday ever.

So when Carla came out of the bedroom with Chris and insisted that they go "somewhere" because she "hadn't been out of the house in ever so long", JD didn't protest. He grabbed Izzy and took her out to Carla and Turk's car and got in.

"So should I close my eyes while we drive or what?" He asked her.

"No, no... I know that you know something's up. I'll let you keep your vision."

JD was still kind of mopey during the whole ride so he was quiet for once in his life. He was actually surprised that Carla wasn't preaching about how "40 is the new 20" and he shouldn't be so mopey.

But JD did say, "What the hell?" when they pulled up to the park. When he got out of the car there was balloons and cotton candy stands and various animals and Turk and Elliot and Perry who was next to Jordan and...

"Oh my God, is that a horse with a balloon sword on its head?" JD squealed with delight, because even after 40 years he still wanted a unicorn.

Perry walked up to him holding Jack, "So Newbie. What ya think about all this mess?"

JD was looking around everywhere; just taking in all of the things that he had randomly mentioned to Perry would be nice to have on his birthday. He looked up at his lover and said, "Its perfect!!"

Perry said, "Don't call it that just so fast there Newbie."

JD gave him a puzzling look.

"Oh just go have fun with everyone's kids and the animals, Brittani"

JD didn't even mind the girls name; he just grabbed Jack and took off.

Jordan walked over to Perry, "So you did all this for DJ there, Mister "show no emotion"?"

"Be gone Satan, the day isn't over yet. I have one more trick up my sleeve."

After about two hours Perry called everyone over to the huge oak tree in the center.

"Ok JD. Do you know how to use this thing? It's called a bat you hit things with it. Specifically the Piñata."

"Yes Perry, I know what a bat is and I know how to hit a piñata"

Perry laughed at that and said, "Ok there, Shelia don't push it. Here, put the blind fold on."

After removing JD's sight, Perry spun him around five times. When he had stopped spinning, JD started swinging at the piñata. It took about ten minutes of ravish girl hitting to get it to break. JD removed the blindfold and was confused when he saw paper with writing on it falling out of the thing instead of candy. He bent down to read what they said.  
_  
John Michael Dorian,  
Will you marry me?_

JD looked up at his friends surrounding him, with Perry standing in the middle of them all, holding a wedding band out to him.

And he thought about all of those things he had thought about this morning. Then he realized that he had all of those things, they just weren't exactly how he had pictured them to be. He looked at Carla, who was smiling ear-to-ear and rocking Chris. He looked at Elliot, who was crying with her head on her husband James's shoulder. And he looked at Turk, who nodded to him, holding Izzy. And he was no longer jealous of any of them. He knew he had it all at that moment.

He looked up at Perry and nodded his head yes because he couldn't speak he was crying so hard. Perry slipped the ring on his hand and in a rare display of public affection, kissed him hard and wrapped his arms around him.

Yea JD was 40 but he had it all, an apartment, a narcissistic husband with a devil for an ex-wife, a beautiful, messy step child, the horrid job of his dreams, three best friends and one dead stuffed dog.


End file.
